Demonios del Partenon (Fanfic FateZero)
by DitaHunter95
Summary: La Guerra del Santo Grial, una guerra donde 7 magos juegan sus vidas junto a sus Servants (espiritus heroicos) en busca del Grial. Sin embargo, en la cuarta guerra, el Grial ha escogido un nuevo master. Un octavo master, allgo que no sucedia desde la primera guerra. Nota: Esta historia parte desde el último capitulo de la primera temporada de "Fate/Zero"
1. I Humanidad

Ella no podía entenderlo. Hasta hacía unos instantes, ambos estaban batiéndose en duelo, mostrando con ello la tragedia de su amor prohibido, algo que solo podría ser escrito por Shakespeare. El oro no había tardado en teñirse de carmesí, dando con ello paso a la desesperación de la joven. "_Todos los tesoros de este mundo me pertenecen, y aquel que ose arrebatármelos recibirá el yugo de mi juicio sobre su alma y su carne. Y siendo tú uno, el más importante de mis tesoros, ¿crees que te dejare marchar?_" aun recordaba esas palabras.

-Mentiroso -repitió de nuevo- ¡Eres un grandísimo mentiroso!

Durante unos instantes, gracias al roce de sus labios, pudo olvidar el dolor de perderlo. El hombre desapareció de sus brazos con una frívola y coqueta sonrisa, una que hacía que el alma se le quedase helada y solo pensara en él. No quedo más que un gran vacío en su pecho. Las voces de su alrededor, no sonaban más que como un lejano murmuro. Notaba como las cadenas de su cordura se rompían, como su cólera se apoderaba de ella, como esa voz la decía que todo estaba bien. "_Mátalos y deséalo. Sabes que es la única forma de poder verle una vez más_". Se puso en pie. La muñeca acababa de perder sus hilos y la locura se apodero de la sala.

Todo se tiño de rojo y el mundo volvió a girar.


	2. II Hambre

**II. Hambre**

Podía verlo. Una enorme bestia se alzaba ante ellos, impotentes y sin una solución viable, algo que les diese esperanzas para seguir. Podrían irse, abandonar la causa y quizás sumir al mundo en un caos irrevocable. Luchar era el motivo por el que fueron creados, pero oh dioses, aquella batalla era algo propio de deidades; quizás eso era lo que necesitaban, un milagro caído del cielo con forma divina, aureola y un arma capaz de matar y destruir a Caster.  
Casi parecía obra del destino, quizás alguien estuviese escuchando su llamada de súplica. Puede que fuese cosa del grial, un ser omnipotente que parecía disfrutar con aquellas carnicerías y baños de sangre. Una presencia hizo entrada en Fuyuki o, más bien, dejo notar su poder, y uno enorme a decir verdad. Los Master buscaban inquietos la fuente de semejante flujo mágico, y al final, allí, en lo alto de una colina, una figura un tanto demacrada, ceñida con una falda negra y una camisa blanca, estaba observando la escena con unos hermosos ojos de un color rojo brillante. Desafiantes y orgullosos, pedían vida. Rugían sangre.

**-No puede ser, ellos...** -Tokiomi apretó con fuerza su bastón- **¿Cómo es posible?**

La figura desapareció, bajando con la velocidad del rayo colina abajo, arrasando todo a su paso, arboles, tierra, piedra... nada quedaba bajo sus pies. Fueron menos de dos minutos, dos minutos fue lo que tardó en llegar a la orilla del río, allí sobre el cemento del paso peatonal, se podían observar con totalidad sus rasgos: era de una estatura media, aproximadamente un metro setenta, tal vez un poco más; ojos grandes y curiosos, una melena que podría compararse con la más virgen nieve, labios finos y rosados, piel de caramelo. _"Es una Diosa"_ pensó el joven y orgulloso Rey. Bajo la pequeña cuesta, dejando tras sus pasos tierra muerta; llego a la orilla, con rostro sereno observo el gigantesco "leviatán", ladeo ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y sonrió. Más bien, se rio de forma sonora, una risa tan dulce y llena de inocencia que podría helar el alma de cualquiera que la escuchase.

**-Vaya, ya decía yo que olía a podrido por aquí... **-le volvió a echar un vistazo de arriba a abajo-, **¿Y tú te crees que estás loco? ¡No me jodas!**

Uno de aquellos enormes tentáculos trato de atacarla, sin embargo, algo lo desgarro dejando el pedazo de carne contra el suelo, a escasos metros de sus pies. Volvió a reír.

**-¡Eso es! ¡Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer! -**la joven se percató, al fin, de sus espectadores. Les dedico una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa junto a una leve inclinación de cabeza que trataba de transmitir respeto, aunque esa no era la sensación que daba-. **-¡Irina!-** grito al aire- **Encárgate del estorbo. Quiero ver de que es capaz él solo.**

Caster se llevó la mano al pecho, causado por un fuerte dolor.

**-¡Tú! **

Repitió de nuevo su ataque un par de veces más. Su efecto fue inmediato y repetitivo al primero que lanzo.

**-¡¿Qué cojones haces, Irina?! ¡Date prisa!**

Un grito desgarro el aire. El resto busco la causa -incluso el propio Caster, preocupado porque estuviera vinculado a ese extraño dolor-, y allí, en aquel largo puente rojo que se alzaba sobre el rio, había un joven levitando a algo más de 5 metros del suelo; o más bien, estaba colgado. Unos finos y transparentes hilos le rodeaban el cuello y poco a poco penetraban en la carne. El joven luchaba por zafarse de la casi segura muerte, pero contra mas lo intentaba más se apretaban los hilos contra su garganta. El joven estiro el brazo, tratando de con ello suplicar por su vida a su Servant.

**-¡Ryuunosuke!**

La bestia lanzo sus tentáculos contra la estructura de metal, consiguiendo que durante unos segundos, los hilos se soltasen de su presa. Pero no fue más que una ilusión. El bicho bramo, pataleo, rugió e incluso podría decirse que lloro cuando su master cayó en brazos de la muerte.

**-Bien, bien.** –Dijo la joven de las nieves-** Veamos ahora de que pasta estas hecho.**

Algo cayó del cielo, situándose al lado de la joven de cabellos blancos. Era una mujer, de igual belleza, sin duda; sus ojos parecían dos oscuros bosques cubierto de matices ambarinos, sus labios delicados, unos que cualquier hombre desearía besar, la tonalidad de su piel era completamente diferente a la de su compañera pero igual de catable y, al contrario que la otra chiquilla, su cuerpo era pura delicia, unas curvas pronunciadas y un busto pronunciado. La joven hizo una reverencia.

**-Has tardado mucho**

**-Lo lamento, Master.**

**-No te preocupes. **-Miro al monstruo, como calculando cual era la mejor forma de acercarse a él-. **Al menos habrás preparado el resto de cosas, ¿verdad?**

La observo de reojo.

**-Por supuesto. Puede comenzar cuando desee.**

**-Bien, comencemos pues. **–Dirigió una mirada a la bestia, no, más bien a Caster, quien se había preparado para luchar-.** ¿Estás preparado? Tan solo me tomara cinco minutos.**

Todo los allí presentes, tantos Masters como Servants, habían observado aquella extraña e inusual escena. El como una joven atravesaba una colina como si estuviese tan solo recorriendo un par de metros; el cómo otra le arrebato la cabeza a un muchacho solo usando unos hilos y ahora... ahora iba a retar a lo más parecido a un semi-Dios. Uno muy cabreado.  
Tokiomi no era capaz de comprender la situación, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no entendía porque ahora, porque ellos, quienes habían sido exterminados durante la primera guerra por el santo grial, habían vuelto... era algo inconcebible para su mente.

**-Archer **-el joven estaba observando atentamente la escena, tratando de imaginarse aquel cuerpo menudo sin aquella aparatosa ropa**\- encárgate de ella.**

El hombre arqueo una ceja a modo de pregunta, no entendía como una mujer podía poner tan nervioso a aquel hombre de ideas corruptas, premeditadas e ideales "nobles".

**-No merece mi tiempo**

**-Rey de reyes, se lo ruego.**

**-Primero, déjame emitir mi juicio. Si lo merece, la daré el honor de caer ante él.**

Archer dirigió toda su atención a la joven, no solo como Servant, sino también como hombre.

La joven se preparó para el ataque. Unas extrañas runas negras aparecieron en sus cuatro extremidades, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si fueran un océano de sangre. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, se había colocado sobre el agua y golpeo uno de los tentáculos con la pierna, provocando la rotura de este. El animal respondió a su ataque y ella lo esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo. Ella repetía sus ataques en distintos puntos de su cuerpo, usando tan solo sus brazos y piernas como únicas armas. Cada vez se movía más deprisa, sobre forzando así el sistema de regeneración; quería ver hasta cuando podría seguir regenerándose, mientras poco a poco se acercaba al núcleo.  
Alguien subió a la nave de Archer. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes. La joven de curvas sin fin y mirada perdida y melancólica, sin vida, había subido a la nave. En una de sus manos llevaba una espada larga, con una vaina de madera roja y detalles negros y dorados, acabada en una empuñadura de metal negro.

**-Desgraciada **-ni si quiera se levantó de su trono cuando se dirigió a la joven-**, ¿Quién crees que eres para...?**

**-Cállate **-se dio la vuelta, observando los movimientos de su master, esperando el momento-**, me das dolor de cabeza.** -Se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la cabeza.

El Rey de reyes era un hombre obstinado, orgulloso y con un ego capaz de devorar el mundo, por ello que una simple "plebeya" se dirigiera a él de esa forma, le enervaba la sangre. Abrió dos puertas de Babilonia, listas para matarla. Una mirada fue más que suficiente para helar su sangre, para hacerle dudar. ¿Era aquello a lo que los hombres llamaban "instinto de supervivencia"? Fuera lo que fuera, algo bloqueo su ataque. Apretó sus puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.

**-Puede estar tranquilo, Archer... no, Gilgamesh** -Ambos abrieron los ojos. Nadie, a parte de Kirei, sabía la identidad que había tras la designación "Archer"-**. Aún es pronto para que mueran... asique pueden estar tranquilos **-volvió a repetir como si intentase autoconvencerse de ello-**, hoy no habrá más derramamiento de sangre.** -Volcó de nuevo su atención en su master-.** Tokiomi Tosaka, permítanos mostrarle la determinación de aquel que se alzara con el Santo Grial.** -Estiro el brazo y dejo caer la espada sobre el río.

La mujer elimino otro tentáculo, "_Con este, ya van veinte. Han sanado cinco, lo que implica que, tenía razón._" Dirigió su atención al vehículo de Archer, observo caer el arma y, sin pensarlo, cambio su rumbo. Esquivo cada demonio y tentáculo que Caster mandaba contra ella, sin importar lo que le costase, debía desenvainarla. Tomo la espada y con un único movimiento, elimino a cinco "vástagos" de Caster.

**-Lo siento pero... **-levanto su mirada, cambio su postura y sonrió-** creo que te he sobrevalorado... si esto es lo único que tienes para mí, es hora de que nuestro vals tome fin, Caster.** -Miro al cielo, mejor dicho, al vehículo de Archer-.** Me gustaría cambiar de pareja de baile.**

Se movió hacia delante, arremetió contra el enemigo sin vacilar, y con una fuerza impulsada por un ideal. Hombre y bestia trataron de detenerla, pero su arma, una espada inusual donde las haya -pues todo el ancho del filo, estaba lleno de pequeñas líneas-, empezó a separarse y ella empezó a dar mandobles a diestro y siniestro, destrozando todos los tentáculos y demonios que la rodeaban. En realidad no estaba realizando ninguna técnica maestra o habilidad especial, lo único que hacía era mover la espada de aquí para allá sin un claro orden... parecía más una danza que una cruenta batalla.  
Un único golpe, eso fue lo único que Caster consiguió hacer en todo lo que llevaban de combate, lo que provoco que ella volviera a la orilla y reajustase su estrategia. Irina bajo del vehículo, volviendo junto a su master.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Se te ocurre alguna buena idea?**

Irina señalo hacia la enorme cabeza del "leviatán"

**-Si consigue abrirse paso por esa "coraza" de carne y entrar al centro de mando, es muy probable que pueda ser destruido.**

**-Bien, entonces habrá que hacer eso…. ¿Sabes ya lo que tienes que hacer?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Confió en ti.**

Las runas desaparecieron del cuerpo de la joven, siendo estas sustituidas por unas nuevas. Estas eran de un color rojizo. Levanto una de sus piernas y cuando la dejo caer, la tierra se resquebrajo bajo sus pies; de estas grietas brotaron gigantescas y gruesas raíces, lanzándose contra el enemigo. Para su siguiente ataque, uso el agua del lago, creando gotas del tamaño del puño de un hombre, algunas las congelaba y otras tan solo las concentraba para luego usarlas como proyectiles. Comenzó a correr sobre el lago o mejor dicho, a deslizarse como si estuviese patinando, pues allí donde ponía un pie, el agua se congelaba. Sobrevoló al calamar con aquel hielo y congelo sus tentáculos sin parar, uno tras otro para después destruirlos con sencillos golpes, congelando de nuevo la zona, evitando así que se regenerasen.

Mientras ella preparaba la entrada a la jaula de carne, Irina preparaba el arma. Se acercó a Lancer, coloco una mano sobre la cintura y estiro la otra. Esperaba que entendiese lo que quería, pero no fue así. Suspiro.

**-Préstame tu arma, Lancer.**

Lancer la observo detenidamente. No parecía estar diciéndolo en broma.

**-¿Osas pedir el arma a un caballero? ¿Sabes lo que pides?**

**-Por supuesto y de un modo u otro me la darás. **-Observo a los edificio más altos, aquellos que estaban alejados de la confrontación, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observarlo.**\- ¿Hacemos un trato?** -Lancer movió ligeramente la cabeza-. **Yo no mato a la mujer que te insufla de vida, y tú me das sin rechistar esa lanza dorada de la que tan orgulloso pareces estar.**

**-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto? **\- Saber se acercó a Irina-**. Ahora estamos todos del mismo lado.**

Saber trato de agarrar a Irina, pero esta se zafo.

**-Yo no soy aliada de aquellos que han muerto por unos ideales vacíos, Arturia.** -Saber retiro su mano y Irina paso por su lado, acortando un poco más la distancia que había entre ella y Lancer.-** La lanza.**

Se oyó un suspiro. Al fin decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque no le agradaba lo mas mínimo abusar de una mujer.

**-Oye ¿No crees que deberías de pedir las cosas con algo más de educación?**

Puso la mano sobre su hombro. No solo Rider era un hombre de grandes proporciones, sino que también tenía una fuerza equiparable a su tamaño. Pero ella pudo levantarlo y colocarlo sobre el suelo usando solo sus manos desnudas. Rider abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella coloco su pie sobre su pecho, tratando con ello de que no se levantase, pero ella era una mujer bajita, de no mucho más de un metro sesenta y cinco, incluso podría decirse que algo menos. Su rostro melancólico y su piel de color café era una imagen realmente hermosa, mientras la luna bañaba por completo su cuerpo. "_Tiene que ser mía_" decidió el Rey de los Conquistadores.

**-Si no deseas morir, haznos un favor a todos y no te metas en lo que no te concierne **–Dijo en tono tajante e impasivo. Volvió la mirada a Lancer-**. ¿Vas a seguir rehusándote, Lancer?**

**-Si la quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarla.**

Una suave brisa comenzó a mecer algunos mechones de su largo pelo. Ella tuvo que recolocarlos detrás de su oreja.

**-Como quieras.**

Se abalanzo sobre el muchacho, quien apenas tuvo unas fracciones de segundo para responder a su ataque. Lanzo su contraataque, tratando de herirla con su lanza amarilla -la cual podía abrir heridas que nunca sanarían-, pero ella tan solo se cubrió usando uno de sus brazos. Al colisionar ambas partes, el sonido que emitió fue metálico y no fue capaz de herirla_. "¿Una armadura?_", pensó el muchacho, pues era lo único que se le ocurría. Era imposible que fallara un ataque como ese a semejante distancia y menos no ver si había usado magia. Tenía los brazos completamente desnudos -la indumentaria que llevaba era inusual para el combate: Una camiseta negra de tirantes con algo de escote, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas de tacón alto-, y no había recibido ninguna herida. Ella aprovecho su desconcierto y se precipito contra él, golpeando la zona de su abdomen con la palma de su mano e introduciendo en su cuerpo una enorme e innecesaria cantidad de mana, provocando que el joven saliese disparado hacia atrás. Ella tomo la lanza y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el camino peatonal.

**-Maldita ¿No vas a acabar lo que has empezado?**

Ella le dirigió una mirada.

**-Calla.** -Se centró en Caster, esperando la señal.-** Como le dije a vuestro amigo, hoy no se derramara más sangre.** -Cerro lo ojos y respiro profundamente.-** Aquí viene.**

La master de Irina, hacía rato que había dejado de atacar con intención de matar, simplemente lanzaba ataques de prueba, tratando de "investigar" y "aprender", como cuando un niño le quita las patas a un insecto, comprobando así hasta cuando podrá seguir viviendo. Pero hasta los niños acaban perdiendo el interés por los juguetes.

**-Es el fin.**

Las runas rojas de sus brazos volvieron a tornarse negras y estas comenzaron a enfrascar su cuerpo, bañándola y recubriéndola por completo, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, sus uñas se alargaron, convirtiéndose en garras y sus dientes en perfectas armas de desgarre. Unas nuevas runas recubrieron su cuerpo, estas de color blanco. Se precipito con mayor intensidad, fuerza y violencia contra su presa, desgarrando, arrancando y mutilando carne y huesos, piel y sangre, para llegar hasta el hombre que dominaba al monstruo. Combino su mana con otra fuente de magia, una oscura, caótica y destructiva; las mezclo para crear una bola de energía del tamaño de su cabeza y con un color ambarino, rodeado de un halo negro, como si de estridentes serpientes se tratasen. Lanzo la bola contra la bestia con fuerza, sobre una herida congelada en la cabeza.

**-¡Irina!**

La mujer estaba en posición y en el preciso instante que exploto, ella lanzo el arma con todas sus fuerzas. La explosión dejo a Caster a la vista de todos y la lanza atravesó al brujo antes de que él pudiese si quiera regenerar la coraza por completo.

**-Te tengo **-el cuerpo del animal cayo contra la orilla y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Los "vástagos" de Caster bramaban y chillaban como cerdos a punto de ser sacrificados. Algunos empezaron a acercarse temerosamente a él. La joven volvió a la orilla y con paso decidido se acercó al moribundo Caster, quien, desesperado, trataba de llamar a su querida "Juana"-.** Quizás si fueses un poco más razonable, quizás si no fueses tan impulsivo y desprovisto de lógica o razón alguna, esto no hubiese tenido que pasar.** -Observo a los demonios, que parecían estrellas de mar gigantes, acercarse sigilosamente.-** Deberías darme las gracias **-con un grácil movimiento de manos, convirtió las sombras que la rodeaban en un arma de fuego-**, al menos seré yo quien te envié de vuelta con tu querida Juana y no tus…. "niños".**

Disparo el arma. No puso duda al apretar el gatillo, solo lo hizo, como si fuese algo tan natural como el respirar.  
El cuerpo del hombre desapareció junto a sus demonios y su Noble Phantasm, como si nunca hubiesen existido.  
La joven hizo desaparecer el arma; deshizo el embrujo tomando de nuevo su antigua forma, sin embargo, esta vez su pelo se tornó de un color verde y sus ojos eran negros. Se dio la vuelta, observando a su compañía. Irina le tapo la vista, dejando caer sobre ella una chaqueta, que, aunque en un principio rehusó utilizar, tampoco soltó.

**-Tú...** -había observado todo el combate, cada movimiento de la chica, cada gesto o palabra, llegando a la firme conclusión de que ella era un depredador, un animal salvaje encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer- **¿Quién eres?**

Se estiro antes de responder.

**-Hmmmm... creo que debería haberme presentado antes... bah, que más dará.** -Se colocó la chaqueta.- **Es un placer el poder veros al fin, Irisviel. Mi nombre es Natasha Ivanov, es un auténtico placer.**

Llevaba una cinta blanca en la muñeca que utilizo como coletero para hacerse una cola de caballo. Su largo pelo le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y ahora, con el pelo recogido, le llegaba casi por el ombligo. Irina le dio el arma de Lancer a su master, quien la observo con detenimiento durante unos segundos.

**-Aun no entiendo demasiado bien funcionamiento de esta arma pero... de alguna forma ha resultado ser útil.** –Se la devolvió a Lancer, cayendo en el suelo con un sonido hueco.-** Tu master te infravalora demasiado, Lancer.** -El joven tomo de nuevo su arma y con un pequeño vistazo confirmo que era la auténtica y que no la había manipulado. Natasha metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, rebuscando, hasta que sacar el pequeño envoltorio con un caramelo de café.-** ¿Tu madre no te enseño que no es de buena educación espiar, Tokiomi Tosaka?**

El mago se dejó caer de la nave, tomando tierra de forma grácil y elegante. Dio un par de pasos hasta la joven Irisviel, mientras Archer hacia desaparecer su nave y se posicionaba sobre una de las farolas más cercanas, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Natasha.

**-¿Cómo es posible? Deberíais...**

**-¿Muerto? ¿Exterminado? ¿Finalizado? **-Mientras lo decía se puso a jugar con el papel de caramelo de forma perezosa.-** Pues, por lo que bien que puedes ver, estoy aquí, vivita y coleando. **

**-¿Os conocéis?** -pregunto la joven Irisviel, quien, al igual que Tosaka, conocía perfectamente aquel apellido y el significado de su presencia.

**-¿Crees que los Tosaka seriamos capaces de relacionarnos con semejantes bestias?**

Natasha se apretó las sienes y arrugo la frente, en señal de desesperación. Apretó los dientes; estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con tan solo oírle. Una mano familiar y, de alguna manera, cálida hizo que se apaciguara un poco su ira, con ello recordaba el propósito de aquello. No podía permitirse más fallos, esta sería la última.

**-Por favor cálmate, Tosaka. Hoy no se derramara más sangre.**

Con paso firme pero relajado, se acercó a la orilla del río. Observo el reflejo de la blanca luna sobre el agua, teñida de sangre y acompañada por una determinación. Su deseo iba a cumplirse.

**-¿Entonces a que has venido?**

Giro levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente como para poder verlos a todos por el rabillo del ojo.

**-Quiero hacer un trato.**


End file.
